


flowers

by ilylsm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, i dont think this is how flower shops work tbh, joshua and mingyu are barely there, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilylsm/pseuds/ilylsm
Summary: "welcome to seventeen street flower shop how can i help you-"junhui didn't even have time to finish his sentence when the customer unexpectedly slammed his credit card on the counter, looked junhui in the eye and said "how do i passive aggressively say fuck you in flower form"
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted on my wattpad a year ago (@wonuuwu, i never use it anymore though) and I think it was the best out of all my old works. hope you enjoy!

wen junhui sat in the always-too-cold break room watching his friend and co-worker, lee seokmin arrange a giant bouquet on the only table in the room. lilies, baby's breath, chrysanthemums; all flowers meaning "love"scattered the table and floor. seokmin stood starring at his work, biting the top of his thumb either in deep thought or because he pricked himself on a thorn. knowing seokmin for has long as he did junhui figured it was probably both. 

he moved as gracefully as he could, trying his best not to step on stems or leaves on the floor. jun inspected the flowers on the table then finally the flowers in the bouquet. he grabbed the biggest flower he could find, a white rose and stuck it in the middle of bouquet. 

"there ya go" junhui whispered. the pair stepped back to admire the creation. red chrysanthemums were paired with white lilies and baby's breath. though the main focal point of the piece were the delicate and beautiful white roses. "its a beautiful piece seokmin. can i ask what it's for?" 

seokmin turned has red as the chrysanthemums. "it's an anniversary gift." 

"oh that makes sense with all the flowers meaning love" a small smile of realization spread across junhui's lips. though he still had one question. "the choice of white roses seems out of place, no?"

seokmin hid behind the bouquet a little bit. "they're his favorites so i wanted to include them somehow" his voice trailed off a little bit.

"i'm sure joshua will love it seokmin."

the younger turned even more red before mumbling out a thanks. junhui was about to go back to his original seat when the familiar chime of someone entering the front door went off. seokmin placed down the stem of baby's breath in his hands to go handle the new customer but junhui shook his head and mouthed that he would handle it. after nodding in thanks seokmin went back to stressing over his bouquet. 

-

before going to store front junhui slipped on the dark green apron, (basically his work uniform) and straightened his hair in mirror.

there was a single customer in the store. he was fairly tall, good looking too with almond shaped eyes, messy black hair cut into mullet and pair of glasses perched on his button nose. he was looking around at all the premade bouquets when junhui caught his attention. 

"welcome to seventeen street flower shop how can i help you-" 

junhui didn't even have time to finish his sentence when the customer unexpectedly slammed his credit card on the counter, looked junhui in the eye and said "how do i passive aggressively say fuck you in flower form" 

junhui blinked at the customer, trying to read his expression, trying to see if he was lying. the guy looked 100% serious. junhui bit his lip, something he always did when he was in thought. the customer spoke up again. "preferably stuff with thorns because i plan on throwing this in someone's face." 

junhui tilted his head. "may i ask what type of fuck you? like is it a fuck you for messing up my life or a fuck you" he threw a wink at the end of his sentence.

the customer sighed. "the 'thanks for ruining my life and cheating on me' kind of fuck you" 

"give me one moment sir." junhui chuckled before going to the storage room to gather the stuff he needed.

he emerged several mintues later, arms full of flowers with various different meanings. the customer perked his head up when he saw jnhui. after placing the flowers on the counter he placed the vase he always used to arrange bouquets in front of him and grabbed the first flower. 

"horseshoe geranium-" the customer watched in awe as junhui placed a bright red flower in his vase. "-means stupidity or folly" 

he grabbed the next flower. it was purple with a kind of bell shape to it. "foxglove-" placing it in the center seemed to make it stand out the most. "-means insincerity" 

"meadowsweet-" the customer nodded his head in genuine interest, his dark hair falling in his eyes. junhui picked up a small white flower. "-means uselessness"

"yellow carnations-" junhui delicately placed the flower by the foxglove, the contrasting colors bringing the most out of both flowers "translates to 'you have disappointed me'" 

"finally-" this flower was the most striking of them all, bright and vibrant. "orange lilies which is basically saying 'hatred'" 

junhui grabbed some ribbon he had set aside and tied together the bouquet. then he grabbed the newspaper they always wrapped flowers in so they wouldn't get their customer's cars wet (but in all honestly junhui wasn't sure that worked so well). while junhui handed the vibrant arrangement of flowers to the customer he had noted that this was some of his best work in the last couple of months and it has all been to say fuck you. he mentally laughed at that.

"be careful holding it," junhui said remarked. the customer furrowed his brows as if to ask why? junhui simply smiled. "i didn't wrap it that tight so when you throw at this person's face hopefully it will fall apart and ruin their clothes." 

the customer smiled and junhui could have sworn it was the most beautiful thing in the world. "thank you so much." 

junhui bowed in gratitude. "the pleasure was all mine." 

they awkwardly starred at each other for a second, smiling and breaking eye contact with each other every so often. 

"oh right i need to pay for this," he placed the bouquet down and handed junhui his credit card. "how much do i owe you?" 

"well bouquets like this typically cost $49.99" 

the customer's eyes widen in shock. he clearly wasn't expecting it to be this much. he was about to stammer some thing out but junhui cut him off. 

"but i'll give you a discount because you're cute." 

the customer blushed while junhui took his card and charged him $24.99. junhui would reimburse the store later. 

"have a nice day!" junhui said once the transaction was over. "i hope everything works out for you."

"thanks. again." the customer put his credit card in his wallet and grabbed the bouquet from the counter. "maybe ill see you around." 

"maybe" junhui said breathlessly once the customer left the store, the familiar chime going off again.

\- 

one month later

wen junhui was on his day off. he walked the normal route he took in the morning passing by his work place. he waved through the window to seokmin who was talking to someone. the guy turned around and junhui was pleasantly surprised to see that it was joshua, probably visiting his boyfriend during his lunch break. junhui waved at them both before moving on his way.

junhui had never been good with directions but he had known he had completely lost his way when he was on a street he couldn't recognize. has he stood in the middle of the crosswalk trying to figure out where he was someone unexpectedly ran into him. 

junhui instinctivly mumbled an apology until he saw the person who had run into him.

"flower shop guy" the familiar customer said at the same time junhui said "fuck you guy" 

the customer or "fuck you guy" dubbed by his coworker mingyu when junhui told the story of the guy who came in with an odd request for a bouquet to his friends winced at his new nickname. "oh please don't tell me that's my new name." he laughed.

"well that's the only story i know about you." junhui said with a smile.

"jeez alright i guess that's fair." junhui smiled a little bit to himself when he saw 'fuck you guy' roll his eyes playfully. then those eyes lit up. "say, what are you doing right now?"

"nothing" junhui responded. 

"can i treat you to a cup of coffee? i feel like i owe for helping me out last month." 

"you already paid me," junhui smiled. 

"but i want to. please" fuck you guy pouted and junhui found himself unable to say no.

there was a beat of silence between the two before fuck you guy stuck of his hand inbetween them. "im minghao by the way." 

junhui gladly took his hand and shook it. "junhui, but all my friends call me jun." 

"nice to meet you jun."

"the feeling is mutual minghao." 

"come on i know this great cafe down the street. minghao took jun's hand in his own. he let go, unsure of his actions. "oh sorry i- i shouldn't have assumed." 

junhui responded by taking minghao's hand. the latter blushed. "come on, i want to hear how you throwing the bouquet went." 

minghao lead the way, starting to explain his story of how he threw the bouquet in his now ex's face in front of everyone in a street and how the guy was so embarrassed. 

wen junhui smiled, hoping this was the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> im aware that flower meanings probably mean nothing while making a bouquet but I saw the idea from a tumblr post and ran with it.


End file.
